No Poetic Device
by Yaoimelody
Summary: When Lloyd moves into the boarding school, he meets Brad... his new friend... right? One-sided so far ForgivenShipping.


"Lloyd, we hope you enjoy your stay at out school, but remember it's not all fun and games," the principal informed the young blond as they walked through the school leisurely, with purposes of showing the boy around. Sometimes they had to walk around certain traps or avoid certain children for the time being. Stopping in front of a room, the gangly adult paused, "This is where you'll be staying, and I'm sure your father will be proud of how evil you'll come to be."

Not truly sure whether he found the idea of being evil a good choice, Lloyd nodded anyway and slowly opened the door to find a mostly empty room. There was a bunk bed against the wall close to the door, but no inhabitants at the moment. It was mostly bear, yet there was a boy sitting with his back to the blond in the middle of the floor. He seemed to be writing something in a journal or diary eagerly, having an interested pen that lit up every time the tip was pressed to the crisp paper. "Cool pen," the older blurted out.

The other started, and got up, slapping the book closed and to his chest protectively. Then breathing a sigh of relief, he smiled a fake friendliness, "Hello, you must be Lloyd Garmadon?" Stepping forward and grasping the boy in hug, nearly breathless when he realized he was warm and smelt good, then quickly broke it off and rubbed his face lightly to cover the blush, "I'm Brad, your roommate."

Not catching on like usual, the blond looked around, "It's… cool," He was used to a house full of décor and ironic warmness.

"Yeah, well I like it," Brad snapped back, but clearer his throat and grabbed the boy by the hand eagerly, "How about we go around the school?"

Lloyd was about to say how he just got a tour minutes ago, but then the dark-haired suddenly pulled an expression where he would innocently widen his eyes like he were about to cry from rejection. The blond agreed with a nod, and was tugged out of the room.

'This is too easy…' grinned the slightly shorter as he slowed down so they could move through the school, still hand in hand, 'Though I should have pulled a prank and left him in the dust by now, what is it about him?' Clearing his head with a slight shake, the pale boy brought him out to the garden, which he secretly loved more than… peeking at Lloyd; he knew his dear garden would have competition if this went on.

He grabbed a nearby hose, and let go of the peach-colored hand in the process to easily pour in the plastic pail he then spotted.

Lloyd looked a bit bored, "What are we doing out here… I didn't think this place would even have a garden."

"Join the club," voiced the young Doodlebomb in a singsong voice, then face palming and feeling stupid after dropping the hose. Reaching over to turn the knob off, he went to start pouring the flowers practically begging for some water.

"Brad," came a voice, but as he looked to answer Lloyd, his face grew nearly grey as Sheen and his little gang came near them. You'd think such an innocent freckly face would be nice on the inside… but how you'd be wrong for this particular boy. At first, Brad had thought that was how all the other boys were, but then it was realized that it was mostly Sheen converting them to be demanding and crude children rather than the future smarter and evil adults. "Is this a friend? I'm surprised this one hasn't run away."

The dark-haired gulped silently, and looked at Lloyd to see how the boy would react, but he only looked a little confused. In a more defensive mode, Brad grit his teeth subconsciously, then hit back, "I could say the same for you."

Sheen looked amused, and stepped so they were very close, "You know, I'd be your friend if you weren't so weak," then realizing he'd get a snappy retort soon after, he moved over to the nearby young Garmadon, "Lloyd, yes?"

Said boy nodded slowly, "Yeah, how'd you…?" Glancing over to Brad, he looked a angry now, "Why are you picking on him for, he's a good guy."

Chuckling at how guilty the raven-haired looked, Sheen began, "He's tricking you… I mean, how stupid are you? He may think he's all so good and wholesome and that I'm some sort of bad influence to others; but he's the one who you should watch out for," shrugging and turning to look over the short boy quickly, he walked over to his group once more, "Don't let the looks fool you, Lloyd, he's done this to other boys."

About popping vein in his forehead, the once sweet Brad snapped out suddenly, "You're just mad it was never you!"

Pausing for a moment, the brunet continued quickly after fake-checking his glasses, probably a bit embarrassed at how loud the probable accusation was, "See you around, Garmadon… and Doodlebomb," snorting a laugh at his own "genius" of mentioning that and continued to lead the group somewhere else.

"That was mean," Lloyd shook his head, "You're not like that…" not noticing the still festering guilty expression, he continued to say, "Why did he call you that weird nickname?"

Sighing and feeling protected somewhat, he then frowned and glared at the last voice thing, "Excuse me? That's my last name," he too thought the name was odd, but the anger that he had from getting bullied multiple times throughout the day was getting to him…

~~

"Night," grinned Lloyd as he immerged the built-in bathroom in pajamas and Brad was already situated in his top bunk sleepily. He had placed… little friends in the wake of his boiling anger and need for revenge… on anyone, which he knew he got from his father of some level. But before he heard any movement to get on the bed, he noticed the boy backed up. It was a hurt expression, "Why did you put fire ants in my bed?"

Before he could give and explanation, the blond moved up the ladder and lay down next to the confusing friend. Brad apologized quietly, and explained that's how it went around here usually. Grinning happily for whatever reason, Lloyd moved to hug his gently, but never asked to have some covers for whatever reason. "I'll teach you the art of revenge," blurted out Brad, glad it was too dark in the room to show his blushing face.

"That'd be nice," yawned the blond, and the tight one-armed hug forced the bundled raven-haired to be laying the side of his face on the chest. Not like he minded, it was nice not driving a boy away for once.


End file.
